


Is that a ghost?

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Crack, M/M, Teenlock, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's final and this is not how John planned it to study in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I wrote any fanfic, so forgive me for any mistake. I'm losing my grip to my old technique. This was based on one of the obligatory AU I found in Tumblr but I forgot where it is

Final.

Motherfucking final.

If there is anything that could pissed off thousand people or more, it would be final.

John is one of them.

Because of the final, now John had to stay in the library. Most of the time, there would be some freshman, sophomore or senior would study in the library like him. Unfortunately, it was midnight and everybody went to their dorm to their things and it seems that John was the only person who legitimately freaked out for the final and chose to not sleep early like usual. Sleep is for the weak anyway.

”John dear, it’s really late now. Don’t you need to go to bed now?” Mrs. Hudson, the motherly librarian in this campus approached him. She had the worried look plastered over her face. She knew John was a very dedicated and hardworking student, but everyone need a rest once in a while. And John was not having any of that.

”It’s okay, Mrs. Hudson. I’m fine. Just let me stay here for a while. I lock the door after I done with my business. Please don’t worry about me,” John replied to her while face still sticking to the book. The fear of fail in final was horrifying. If he fails, that could be the end of his life. And he really need to get some life in the future.

Mrs. Hudson sighed but then continued “If you say so. But please take care of yourself,”. She handed him the library door’s key to that blonde-haired student. John accepted it and put it inside his pocket. He continued to ignore that old lady with total focus to every books on the table.

A minute later, John heard the wooden door closed by Mrs. Hudson. Now, there was nobody in this huge library except John and his merry books (don’t forget the table lamp!). It feels weird for John, he felt like something was in her beside him too. Nevertheless, he shrugged off the feeling and eyes stick to every page about medical and stuff.

Out of the blue, a strong wind accidentally opened one of the windows not far from here. Heavy rain entered into this building and started to wet the floor. Feeling slightly annoyed, John got up from his chair and closed the window back. Man, it must be rain cat and dog here.

John went back to his chair with a bit of relief inside him. However, that feeling immediately left him when John saw something unexpected on one of his book. He froze on his spot the moment his eyes caught something that no one supposed to see by this moment.

A few drip of blood on the textbook’s page.

That was crazy! How on earth did these blood ended up on those book?! No, the most important question is how on earth he supposed to read this book now that some important part of the subject had been covered by blood? At this rate, it will be hard for him to study if the book become like this.

John searched for tissue when he heard a weird noise somewhere from this library. As if a ball was bouncing on the ground. The noise came from not far from his place. He could not see anything since the only light source only on the table. It was too dark for his eyes to see anything.

Suddenly, John remembered a rumour that had been told by Greg. Apparently, a student accidentally died here in this precise library when his head got hit by a basketball that smashed through the window. His head got smacked straight to the book and died due to heart attack as he was so shocked with the ball. He even had a nosebleed by that time, thus leaving some blood on the book. That student was here, studying at the same place that John sat when the accident happen.

Ever since that day, most student believe that this place was somehow haunted by that student.

John wondered if that ghost student is here with him right now, but he shrugged off that idea. Ghosts do not exist. They only exist in story, not reality. And John is hella sure that he live in reality, not in some horror story where a white dude happen to go to a haunted place and got some bullshit happen to him because of the ghost.

Unfortunately at that exact moment, John saw a glimpse of white silhouette passed by in front of his eyes. It was too fast, but John literally did see a white figure. There was nobody here and John saw a white figure not far from him.

Great, just great. Just what John needs now, a library’s ghost that was about to fuck up with his mind. Thanks a lot!

Taking his breath slowly, John gathered up some of his leftover courage to go to the dark path (literally, it was too dark for him to see and he cannot bring that table lamp too!) (and he also cannot find his phone). He moved step by step to the place where he just saw that white figure. His eyes need to be sharp like a hawk if he want to know the truth of what really happen here.

”John …”

John turned his head quickly as he heard a deep, baritone voice and turned white as sheet. In front of his eyes, a tall figure covered in white and face drenched with blood appeared in front of John with a hand that tries to reach him.

Well, that just enough to make John lost his grip to reality.

”GHOOOOOOOOOOSSSSTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!” John screamed out loud he might even awake some people that sleep nearby here.

The figure step aback, surprised with a very loud scream that emitted from the blonde-haired boy. Looking at himself, the figure finally realized the reason why John suddenly voiced out his fear like that.

”John, it’s me. Sherlock Holmes,” the figure, Sherlock, hold both John’s shoulder to calm him down. In order to proves John that he was not a ghost, he wiped off the blood over his face with a small towel that he just brought with him and showed John his legs that somehow covered by his white lab coat.

John sighed in relief, he was really glad that it was not a ghost that he just witnessed. But then, he glared to Sherlock sharply with a face that somehow seems like that he want to kill Sherlock (John will not kill Sherlock, it just an expression he had now).

”Why in God’s name are you even here? Dressing up like this in the middle of night, I almost though that there was ghost haunted this place,” John demanded some explanation from his best friend.

”I was bored. You know I can’t do any experiment in our dorm ever since you threatened to ruin my violin if I do that. I can’t do it in the lab because, let just say I am forbidden to go there too,” Sherlock shrugged his shoulder.

”So you think library is the best option?” John raised his eyebrows.

”You’re here and Mrs Hudson doesn’t mind. Also, I have keys for here,” Sherlock showed another duplicate key to the library in his hand to John.

”And the blood?”

”Experiment gone wrong. Resulted with me covered with that and black-out,”.

John shook his head a few times. He knows Sherlock is a mad genius, but this was getting over the board. Nevertheless, he had been through this a lot of time and he just does not bother with any of that anymore. Might as well say that he was immune with Sherlock’s eccentric and quirk now.

”Come on; let’s go back to the dorm. I lost my mood to study after what just happened,” John went to the table and Sherlock followed him from behind. He collected some of his books into his bag and wiped out of the blood on one of the book.

”Where did that blood come from?” Sherlock pointed out to the blood on the book.

”I thought this was your doing,” John knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

”Well, that would be illogical since you found me somewhere else and I didn’t come here at all,” the black-haired boy denied it.

Suddenly, the room’s temperature gotten colder and table lamp flickered a few times. Another drop of blood falls onto the same book again. Both of the student looked up and saw a grinning humanoid figure that was holding a bloody basketball and levitated upon them.

Not wasting any time, John and Sherlock quickly left the library and locked it before they ran to their dorm. And that was the last time they spend a midnight in the library.


End file.
